Inverno
by b.bah
Summary: .:: Era inverno. E ela odiava invernos, porque eles a lembravam dele. ::. ItachixSakura. Insinuação SasukexSakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, talvez eu ainda ganhe de aniversário alguns Uchihas de presente...

Oi pessoas (se tem alguém que lê G_G), a idéia pra essa one-shot me veio no meio de outra one-shot que eu iria fazer, estou amando meu cérebro ultimamente.

Não considerem o rumo que o mangá está tomando, que me decepcionou realmente, mas não vem ao caso.

**Shipper:** ItachixSakura. Com insinuação SasukexSakura.

* * *

**One-shot**** - Inverno**

Era inverno. Ela odiava o inverno. Talvez porque tudo lembrasse _dele_, o frio era como sua personalidade, as noites frias a saudade, até o ar era diferente nessa época do ano, parecia sombrio, lembrava solidão, a solidão de estar longe dele. Mas como todo inverno tem alguns instantes de sol e calor, mesmo que raros, assim era ela na vida dele, passageira e rápida, no entanto era algo. Que para ela não era suficiente, para ele era demais. Ela descobriu que ele estava certo, porém, tarde demais.

E por que sempre que chegava o inverno ela tinha aqueles sonhos? Já fazia cinco anos.

* * *

Um ano depois de se conhecerem, sempre ria lembrando daquele dia. Tinha sido engraçado e perigoso, mas por ser perigoso para os dois que continuaram aquele caso que foi pra frente. Sempre a meia noite ele entrava pela janela dela e eles se amavam. Uchiha Itachi, assassino rank-S e Haruno Sakura, ex-discípula da Hokage, quem diria.

O caso deles durou pouco mais de um ano, até que em uma manhã de inverno não o encontrou na cama, como nunca estava. Não estranhou, era sempre assim. Só a tarde quando foram ouvidos boatos de que Sasuke estava nos arredores da vila foi que se preocupou. E a noite Itachi não apareceu. Tomou alguns calmantes para dormir já que no outro dia tinha que se mostrar disposta, para ninguém desconfiar. Depois de alguns minutos conseguiu dormir.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto fazia seu desjejum ouviu batidas frenéticas na porta, e alguém gritando. Era Naruto, dizia eufórico que Sasuke finalmente tinha conseguido matar Itachi, e que estava resolvendo sua situação com a Hokage, como habitante da vila.

Sakura sentiu seu mundo desmoronar aquele dia. Itachi sempre a advertira que criar laços era perigoso, ainda mais pra ele, mas ela não sabia o quanto estava certo. Apesar de não ser um relacionamento, ela se envolveu demais. Naruto não se convenceu muito com suas desculpas pela sua feição assombrosa de repente, mas foi embora, avisando que depois do almoço Tsunade queria ele e ela no seu escritório.

Depois da conversa com a Hokage, o ex-time 7 voltava a ativa, com um treino logo no começo. Era isso que Tsunade queria falar. Sasuke tinha sido aceito em troca de serviços comunitários para a vila, seria supervisionado somente por alguns dias. E depois quando Naruto fosse nomeado o sexto Hokage, ele e Sakura se tornariam ANBU. O treino só acabou no final da tarde. Foi bastante puxado, todos se tornaram mais fortes e experientes. A Haruno estava distante, mais triste do que o normal, depois que Sasuke partiu. Porém o Uchiha não acreditou muito nas suas desculpas esfarrapadas de que um paciente querido não havia agüentado a cirurgia, e no final do treino foi falar com ela.

- Sakura, espere. – Disse andando atrás dela, só estavam os dois no bosque, os outros tinham compromissos e eles ficaram arrumando os estragos das lutas.

- O que foi? – Perguntou fria.

- Ele lhe mandou isso. – Entregou uma caixinha de veludo parecendo indiferente.

Sakura ficou extasiada, não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer, será que Sasuke sabia? Pareceu ler seus pensamentos e respondeu:

- Ele me contou tudo alguns minutos antes de morrer. Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém. Até porque se isso aconteceu foi culpa minha. – Agora não fitava mais a Haruno aturdida, mas sim o pôr-do-sol no céu.

- Obrigada. – Foi só o que conseguiu falar.

- Você o amava? – Perguntou com muito custo.

- Sim. – Respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. – Se eu não definhei nesses últimos anos atrás de você foi por causa dele.

- Algumas coisas são melhores quando não são ditas. – Filosofou o Uchiha, encarando a Haruno novamente. – Se eu nunca te dei bola foi porque seria melhor assim. Agora acho que sou o outro Uchiha, que você odeia.

- Sim, é, Uchiha Sasuke. – E foi embora, tomando a direção contrária. A direção que nunca mais a faria ver ninguém de Konoha ou aqueles olhos negros do seu ex-companheiro de time, que eram tão parecidos com seu falecido amor.

* * *

Agora estava com 24 anos. Tinha se tornado uma bela mulher, olhos verdes que anos antes brilhavam de alegria, agora eram opacos e sem vida. Corpo bem moldado graças a treinamentos árduos. Sem dúvida não havia um cidadão masculino que não quisesse ocupar uma posição para com ela. Mas ela só tinha pensamentos para um amor, que falecera a cinco anos atrás.

Sempre que olhava no seu dedo e pescoço lembrava de Itachi, o presente que Sasuke entregou para ela dentro da caixinha era um anel e uma correntinha, a correntinha era um "I" em prata, com algumas pedras rosa, rubi. E o anel era um anel com uma pedra verde, esmeralda. Além de uma carta, escrita antes de o ninja falecer, se despedindo da única ninja que roubara seu coração.

Depois que deixou Konoha nunca mais viu ninguém de lá, se tornou uma renegada. Ouvia boatos, Naruto certamente não desistira tão fácil dela, mas era necessário. Precisava criar seu filho longe de tudo e de todos de lá, _a continuação do clã Uchiha._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

Pessoas amadas por mim, voltei! *-* Continuação, a pedidos. Falei que ia recompensá-los, rs. Meu computador já está bom, e logo vem mais fic por ai. Agora, vamos lá.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, e apoiaram uma continuação. Sem o carinho de vocês, reviews, eu não continuaria escrevendo. :D

* * *

"_Depois de todo Inverno sempre vem a Primavera."_

* * *

Fazia mais de um ano que tinha saído da vila para nunca mais voltar. Seus cabelos já estavam maiores, pela cintura. E seu filho já estava com quatro meses, pois deixara Konoha grávida de um mês. É um menino. Tem os cabelos e olhos do pai, mas pelo que parecia o gênio da mãe. Seu nome é Uchiha Aiko. Ela sempre ouvia muitos boatos sobre seus amigos e cidadãos de sua vila, mas não podia fazer nada. Tinha que ficar omissa a tudo e todo seu passado.

* * *

- Olá meus jovens. Em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou, sorrindo, uma senhora simpática. Em seu sorriso escondia medo, medo que aqueles homens parados a sua frente transmitiam.

- Queremos falar com a ninja. – Disse áspero um deles. Trajando um sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas e um chapéu cobrindo a maior parte do rosto. Outro o acompanhava, e também era quase impossível distinguir como ou quem ele era.

- Que ninja? – Tentou não demonstrar medo em sua voz.

- Ora, não se faça se desentendida. – Se pronunciou o primeiro, irritado.

- O que querem comigo? – Perguntou uma voz fria saindo de trás da mulher. Não conseguiria mais ficar se escondendo. Sabia quem eles eram. Também conhecia o que eles faziam com quem não fornecia informações. Não podia abusar da senhora que há mais de um ano a acolhera grávida para lhe ajudar na loja.

- Se não é a nossa querida Haruno. Como vai? – Perguntou irônico um deles.

- Vamos lá pra fora. – Ela falou e lançou um olhar para a mulher. – Volto logo. _Ele_ está dormindo.

* * *

- Que ele? Já esqueceu Itachi? – Ironizou Deidara encostado em uma árvore. Já tinha tirado seu chapéu. Em um piscar de olhos já era segurado no pescoço pela jovem.

- Nunca mais fale isso. – Ameaçou pausadamente. – O que querem?

- Calma, só queremos te fazer uma proposta. Deidara não provoque mais a Haruno-san. – O outro falou. Sakura descobriu ser Kisame, ex-parceiro de Itachi.

- Não vou aceitar. – Interrompeu-o Sakura.

- Você nem nos ouviu. Não tire conclusões antes do tempo, minha cara. – Kisame voltou a falar.

- Desembuche logo então! – Disse e bufou irritada.

- Que tal entrar para nossa organização? – Perguntou o "homem-tubarão". Ela ia responder, mas foi cortada por um gesto de mão. – Me ouça primeiro. Sabemos que você gerou um filho do Itachi. Pein não vai durar muito tempo. Já é alvo de várias vilas, inclusive a sua. Então, te propomos se juntar a nós. Em troca disso você ficará mais forte do que já está. E daremos uma boa vida ao seu filho. Que vai suceder Pein no futuro.

Apesar de absurdo e do choque momentâneo, fazia sentido. Pensando bem, ela não tinha nada a perder. Já era uma renegada mesmo. E não podia ficar mais com Dana, a senhora que a acolhera. O que ganhavam na loja era pouco, mal davam para se alimentar. Seu filho estava crescendo. Logo os gastos iriam aumentar, e ele tinha direito a conhecer um pouco do que o pai foi um dia.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito. – Respondeu depois de pensar. – Mas com uma condição.

- Fale.

- Vocês vão deixar Konoha e todos de lá em paz.

- Como quiser. Nossos planos podem mudar por hora. – Disse indiferente, Kisame.

- Vamos agora?

- Não, partiremos a noite. Estamos hospedados no hotel em frente a uma loja de armas no centro da cidade. Encontre-nos lá com o bebê as oito da noite. E não tente nos enganar. – Dizendo isso partiram pulando entre as árvores.

* * *

- Dana, obrigada por tudo. – Abraçou a mulher chorando. Já era quase a hora de sair. Suas malas e do seu filho já estavam arrumadas. Não levaria muita coisa, só o necessário e o que pudesse carregar. Apesar de ter se tornado mais forte com os anos e com algumas dicas de Itachi, ela treinou mais ainda depois que este morreu. Talvez quisesse apenas alguns minutos sem pensar nele, ou se tornar mais forte para proteger a quem amava. Isso nem ela sabia dizer direito. Controlava melhor suas emoções, mas é impossível não chorar abandonando a única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão quando mais precisava.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir? – Perguntou a senhora também emocionada.

- Sim, eu preciso. E vai ser melhor para todos. E melhora as coisas pra você também. – Disse, e logo pegou uma caixinha que estava dentro de uma gaveta. – Tome, isto é pra você.

- Sakura, não posso aceitar. É lindo, e deve ser muito precioso pra você. – Disse espantada enquanto observava o conteúdo.

- Isso não é nada perto do que você fez por mim. – Disse sorrindo. Pegou o colar e o anel de dentro da caixa e deu para mulher segurar. Primeiro separou seus cabelos e pediu que ela segurasse, então colocou o colar. E depois o anel.

- São lindos. Obrigada minha filha. – Disse Dana com lágrimas rolando livremente pela face.

- Imagina. – Sorriu e pegou seu filho no colo. Logo saiu pela porta, em direção aos Akatsuki. Olhou uma última vez para trás e acenou para a senhora que a olhava da porta. Outra vez sua vida dava uma reviravolta. Talvez pra melhor, talvez pra pior, ela não sabia.

* * *

- Como é o nome da criança? – Perguntou Deidara à Sakura, enquanto observava o neném dar gargalhadas vendo suas bocas nas mãos.

- Aiko Uchiha. – Respondeu séria. Estava ficando chocada com os homens que a acompanhavam. As vezes estavam sérios, as vezes riam. Estaria ela conhecendo a face por trás da moeda?

- Por que Aiko? Não podia ser Kisame ou Itachi Junior? – Outro perguntou risonho.

- Itachi junior realmente ficaria bom. – Sakura gargalhou. – Mas Aiko significa filho do amor. – Sorriu perdendo-se em lembranças dos bons momentos que havia passado com o prodígio Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura se adaptou bem a vida de ser um Akatsuki. No começo tinha sido difícil, e totalmente confuso. Não era tão mal assim quanto imaginara ser um dia. E eles não eram todo o terror e sanguinários como diziam as más línguas. Claro que, ninguém tem fama por nada. Eles sabem muito bem diferenciar amigos e negócios. São ótimas pessoas entre eles, riem, falam besteiras, comem e tem hormônios como qualquer um. Mas quando entram em campo de batalha é pra valer. Pensando desse modo Sakura conseguiu conviver bem e até ficar feliz. Mais do que se imaginara em Konoha.

Fazia seis meses desde o dia que foi visitada por Deidara, seu atual parceiro de missão, e Kisame. Nesses meses muitas coisas mudaram. Ficou mais fria ainda. Evitava matar pessoas inocentes. Mal olhava para o rosto da pessoa. No entanto, quando tinha indícios da pessoa ser culpada, ela fazia questão de demorar muito. E se divertia olhando o sofrimento da pessoa.

* * *

- Droga. Hoje é o aniversário de dois anos do Aiko. Ele vai ficar uma fera se eu chegar atrasada. – Pensou Sakura enquanto lutava contra alguns criminosos que os atacaram. - Um a menos. – Completou o pensamento após um cair ao chão.

Deidara tinha sumido lutando com um deles, o que parecia ser o chefe do grupo, no meio da floresta. E ela tinha ficado com os outros quatro. Não eram páreos para ela. Apesar do nível deles não ser nada mal. Já estava quase sem chakra, a missão tinha sido exaustiva e longa. Conseguiu, por fim, derrotar os três que ainda tomavam seu tempo.

- Mamãe. – Ouviu um grito. Conhecia aquela voz.

- Mas o quê? – Perguntou ao ver Aiko aparecer pendurado no pescoço de Tobi.

– Tobi. – Pronunciou pausadamente, com a raiva emanando de cada pedaço do seu corpo.

- Calma Sakura-chan. Eu posso explicar. – Começou Tobi com medo.

- Melhor começar agora. – Disse Sakura chegando mais perto dos dois.

- Aiko começou a gritar que queria a mamãe dele. E você sabe como é seu filho. Tem o seu gênio, afinal. – Frisou. – Eu já tinha feito uma festa pra ele. Cantamos parabéns, e eu fiz um bolo de chocolate com gomas coloridas em cima. Mas ele queria você. Então Pein me mandou vir o que estava acontecendo, que vocês estavam demorando. E também, vai ter uma voz potente assim lá no mato viu. – Ralhou com o pequeno que puxava seu cabelo. – Quase deixou todos surdos, sem falar na dor de cabeça.

Ela pensou e pareceu ter dó do Tobi. Sabia o quando seu filho era genioso, se conhecia muito bem também. – Tudo bem Tobi. Obrigada. – Disse. Sorriu e estendeu os braços para o filho, que se jogou na mesma hora.

Sakura sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça e viu tudo escurecer. No entanto, ainda pode ouvir uma voz. Que há muito tempo não ouvia.

- Ora ora, quem eu encontro aqui. – Não podia ser. Ou podia?

* * *

Acordou dando um grito. Sentiu fortes dores na cabeça e barriga. Logo lembrou seu filho e tratou de abrir os olhos, que ardiam muito. Era de manhã. A única coisa que se lembrava era ter ouvido ele. Não podia ser. Não podia. Não. Podia?

Tinha alguns curativos na barriga, nas pernas e na cabeça. Parecia estar em uma casa. Sentiu o cheiro do orvalho e logo levantou. Ainda estava fraca. Mas tinha que encontrar alguém.

A casa era simples, porém bonita. Não parecia estar abandonada. Todos os móveis eram rústicos, combinando com o verniz da pintura. Tinha um quarto com um banheiro. Outro quarto. Um banheiro no corredor. Uma sala e cozinha juntas. E uma varanda na parte de trás.

Mancando caminhou até a porta. Parou ao ouvir gargalhadas. Conhecia a voz de seu filho, e aquela era muito parecida.

- Papai. – Falava muitas vezes e ria. Sakura estava com medo de abrir a porta.

Finalmente abriu, e choque foi uma das várias reações que passaram por seu corpo.

De fato, era seu filho. Mas não com Itachi, seu grande amor. E sim seu irmão, Sasuke Uchiha. O chefe ANBU de Konoha, brincando de aviãozinho com seu filho. E o mais estranho, os dois estavam rindo.

- Vejo que já acordou. Como se sente? – Sasuke perguntou ainda brincando com a criança, porém agora parando de rir.

- Bem. Dê-me meu filho. – Falou fria. Sasuke apenas riu. Ele rindo?

- Temos uma longa conversa pela frente. – Suspirou.

- Cadê o Tobi? E o Deidara? O que você fez com eles? – Perguntava já se preparando para atacar. Mas ainda estava sem muito chakra.

- Eles estão bem, não se preocupe. Foram presos pela ANBU e estão em Konoha em julgamento. Estávamos em uma operação quando encontramos três Akatsukis no meio do caminho, sorte não? – Sorriso de canto. O que mais tirava suspiro das mulheres da vila. – Com os ótimos ANBU's que Konoha dispõe atualmente, e com o novo Hokage, capturamos os outros. Ino cuidou de seus ferimentos, espero que não estejam doendo.

Sakura estava pasma. Aquele era mesmo o seu ex-companheiro de time? Nunca viu Sasuke rindo. E quem dirá brincando com uma criança. Mas esta não era qualquer criança. E sim o seu sobrinho, que a pouco o chamara de pai.

Sakura não sabia como, mas Sasuke já tinha posto Aiko sentado perto de uma árvore e agora estava atrás de si. Segurando seus dois braços e sussurrando palavras, que se fossem em outros tempos, adoraria ouvir. - Eu fiquei para trás para lhe fazer uma proposta. Você volta para Konoha, se casa comigo e eu crio o seu filho com o meu irmão. Continuamos o Clã e você será absolvida de todos os seus crimes.

Como uma ninja experiente, fria, calculista e excepcional em tudo, estava sendo tão fácil de ser capturada? Simples. Além da falta de chakra, exaustão, celibato por mais de dois anos. Abalos psicológicos muitas vezes são muito mais sérios do que físicos. Perder pessoas que se ama não é a melhor coisa do mundo, muito pelo contrário. Somente pessoas realmente fortes conseguem continuar em frente. Muitos entram em profunda depressão. Outras tiram forças de onde nunca imaginariam, já outras perdem totalmente o sentido de viver.

E no caso de Sakura, a única coisa que a mantinha viva era seu filho, seus novos companheiros e a lembrança de Itachi.

- Como ficarão os Akatsuki? – Sakura perguntou preocupada, deixando um pouco de lado sua frieza.

- Serão mortos. Mas se você aceitar minha proposta, talvez sejam apenas presos, ou soltos em troca de serviços para vila. – Sasuke respondeu com seu habitual sorriso de canto.

- Aceito. – Sakura falou e conseguiu de desvencilhar de Sasuke. Pegou seu filho e foi mancando para dentro da casa, com o Uchiha em seu encalço. Era isso. Seria como uma máquina nas mãos de Sasuke. Ele faria o que quisesse, e ela seria submissa. Engoliria o choro e suportaria tudo. Apenas por seu filho, e por Itachi. Sasuke, apesar de tudo, também não era um monstro. Não devia ser ruim conviver com ele. Bonito, um bom homem no fundo, um ótimo pai no futuro. Aiko não merecia um orfanato e uma mãe na cadeia, ou morta. Tendo Naruto como melhor amigo, ela sempre soube como as pessoas podem ser cruéis quando querem.

- Só aceito? Nenhuma palavra a mais? – Sasuke perguntou estranhando a Haruno. Percebeu que ela mudara, e muito. Mas até com ele?

- Não pense que só porque eu aceitei isso significa alguma coisa. – Disse seca se virando para ele. – Se quer reconstruir seu clã comigo tudo bem. Pode fazer o que quiser com o meu corpo. Vou ser a mais perfeita esposa diante dos outros, com os mais brilhantes sorrisos e palavras carinhosas. Mas só na frente dos outros. – Frisou bem.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver. – Sasuke disse confiante.

Muitas pessoas o alertaram, até Karin. Falaram para ele dar valor para o amor que Sakura tinha por ele, tudo que ela fazia, e começar a ligar para o que sentia por ela desde criança, e que escondia no peito a sete chaves. Mas ele estava cego. Cego pelo ódio. Cego pelo desejo de vingança. Quando finalmente conseguiu, soube que não tinha sido uma vingança. E sim, que ele tinha caído em um plano de Madara. Na verdade Itachi era muito mais digno que ele. Muito mais merecedor do amor da mulher que agora o acompanhava pulando de árvore em árvore, mesmo com dores, debilitada ou com o filho no colo.

"_Estou fazendo isso por você, Itachi. Por mim, e por todo nosso clã. Mesmo com mentiras e o passado desonroso que há por trás de tudo, eu ainda amo vocês. Dizem que um homem não pode escolher sua família. Não é seu dever amá-la, mas respeitá-la. No entanto, pode escolher seus amigos, seus companheiros e o que fazer com sua vida e seus sentimentos. Estou fazendo isso por Aiko, pela Sakura. Principalmente por eles. Prometo cuidar dos dois que nem você cuidaria. E uma promessa de um Uchiha, definitivamente, é a promessa de um Uchiha." _

* * *

FIM

* * *

Reviews, muitas ok? *-* Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. As vezes podem pensar que coloquei coisas muito óbvias, sem sentido, ou até chatas. Mas, eu gostei, rs. Kissus.


End file.
